Secrets Unvailed
by SSJPan779
Summary: After 15 years of hiding his children Pan retuns to Japan in hopes Trunks will find her. When he does she isn't so sure she wants her children to know their father especially if he is their 2 daughters music manager.Chapter 2 is up Rated PG13 for language
1. Prolouge Meeting the Triplets Kelitria, ...

Okay I am only going to say this once. I DO NOT OWN THE DBGT CHARECTERS! I just own Kelitria, Veggeto, Piper, Brynn, Coby, Sage Kristan, Malik and Aaliyah. I will not say it again. Now the long awaited Secrets Unvailed the sequel to Blackmailing Secrets. Enjoy.  
  
Secrets Unvailed Prologue  
  
Three young teenagers stand in the midst of "their own world". It was very difficult to believe that not only were they siblings but they were a set of triplets (SSJ2Bob:How the heck can a woman have 3 children at one time Me:Shut up Bob).  
  
Name: Kelitria Videl Son Age:14 DOB: May 14, 2002 Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Sign: Taurus  
  
Name: Trunks Veggeto Son Age: 14 DOB: May 13, 2002 Eyes: Black Hair: Black Sign: Taurus  
  
Name: Piper Nicole Son Age: 14 DOB: May 13, 2002 Eyes: Green Hair: Dark Lavender Sign: Taurus  
  
My name is Kelitria Son. I am the youngest of 3 and all of my life I wanted to meet my father. It is truly funny how life can hold its surprises. My mother Pan Son has hidden us for 14 years but technically it really has been 15. Our life has had its ups and its downs. I am the major troublemaker of the family. I always end up getting into tight spots and getting my brother and sister in to trouble. Lucky for me they don't seem to mind. Everything started for us whenever my mother moved us from our southern home in New Orleans to West City, Japan. She told us that our father was from there which we highly doubted. Little did we know that she wasn't lying to us. A month after we moved to West City we found our father. Our story begins in May of 2006 just after our fourteenth birthdays.  
  
~*~*~ Well how is it so far? Sorry it's a short deal at the moment but the chapters will get longer. I have a lot planned and pre-written at the moment. Sit back and enjoy. I hope this is longer than Blackmailing Secrets.  
  
Later~  
  
Panny 


	2. Moving into West City

Well finally here is chapter 1. I am sure it is long anticipated by now. There also may be another sequel the Blackmailing Secrets but it is nothing related to this fic. It is what happens in the period of time when Pan and Trunks do get married. The first chapter has a tough guy playing hide and seek. Well on with my chapter.  
  
Secrets Unvailed  
  
CH. 1 Moving into West City  
  
Kelitria looked out the window of the house that she and her family had just moved into. Already, Kelitria didn't like West City. Although it wasn't much bigger than New Orleans. Pan came up and laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
"Why did we have to come here?" Kelitria mumbled.  
  
"Because I want you to see the places I grew up. C'mon Kel it's not that bad. You're not the only one who grew up in small towns." Pan said. "Now go and help your sister unpack." Kelitria sighed and headed for her and Piper's room. Piper's side of the room was bright with yellow and oranges on her bedspread but then again that was just Piper bright and bold. Piper looked up.  
  
"Still mad at mom??" She asked. Kelitria ignored the question and slumped down on her unmade bed. "Oh come on Kay it's not that bad. We all miss home."  
  
"No there's just more traffic here and it's not home I miss it's Malik." She picked up a picture of her and a very cute looking guy hugging her closely.. He was just a few shades darker than her but it didn't seem to matter. The guy's name was Malik and he was her boyfriend of two years. Kelitria slumped lazily on to her bed.  
  
"Kay, he is just an airplane ride away and he is out of school now." Piper said pulling her sister up. "So you just need to get back on up here with Vegetto and I." The two bumped heads lightly.  
  
"Piper how is it you can be so happy-go-lucky?" Kelitria asked.  
  
"I dunno. Mon says that I'm just like her grandpa on her dad's side." Piper said shrugging. "Think we might be able to find our father? I mean mom said that he's from here."  
  
"I've given up on that." Kelitria answered hanging her light blue formal in the closet. "I want to find a inside source so that we can get recorded."  
  
"I hear you there sis." Piper laughed. "Think we can do it?" Her sister nodded. "Imagine you and I up there on a stage singing."  
  
"Then tredding off to the MTV VMA's and collecting the best remake award." Kelitria said as she finished putting her clothes away. Their brother came inside and poked Piper in the stomach. "What do you want Veggie?"  
  
"To but you ladies." He answered. "Have you found your lucky charm yet Kelly?"  
  
"I'm wearing it numbskull." Kelitria answered her brother. She pulled a small silver charm that was attached to a silver chain.  
  
"Who knew this would bring you such good luck." Piper said. "First the car followed by another car and then the ----" Kelitria cut her sister off abruptly.  
  
"Let's not get into that right now. And I highly doubt my charm saved me at all even though every time I was wearing it." Kelitria told them in a sort of irritated voice. "Now do you two want to come check out the cemetery with me??"  
  
"Sure." Both of her siblings answered fully aware of why she wanted to go to the cemetery. They had moved all of their life and Kelitria had been in 3 different accidents. After the first encounter with death Kelitria began to search every cemetery looking for the place she wished to be buried if she died.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you all think? School started a few weeks ago -sighs in disbelief- unfortunately. SS-Mars, SuperK, and myself began our freshman year August 28, 2002. We are not looking forward to any of it and 2/3's of us can't wait until Thanksgiving Break to the point we are counting the days. Well gotta fly. Later~ Panny 


End file.
